When Change Takes Effect
by Evil Muppet Genius
Summary: Sesshoumaru had been in love, but it turns out it wasn't real love. He closes himeself off from other people except his closest friends. He doesn't what's going to hit him. And he's better off that way. Being ReWritten
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

A/N: I dont know all that much about Japan, this is a first try at a fanfic for me. So any of the names that are japanese are most likely made up, so if you have any suggestions i would appreciate it and if i dont get some of this stuff right I'm sorry I'm new to this lol. Well i hope you like it so review thanks!

They knew eachother all since they were kids, they had been best friends from day one. And it had started a

lazy sunday morning. Inuyasha at the ripe age of six was hyper and awake that very morning. He went around the house and woke up

everyone shouting and jumping because he was excited. Today his Mommy had promised to take him and his big brother Sesshoumaru to

the zoo to see the giraffes and penguins.

Practically bouncing into his sleeping mother's room he jumped onto her bed rambling on sentences that only a fellow

6 year old might understand. Hi mother awoke easliy having gotten used to it by now. She was a beautiful woman of 27 with long flowing

raven hair that reached to the middle of her torso. She had honey brown eyes that twinkled whenever you looked into them, and she had a

beautiful smile that Inuyasha had inheirited from her.

Youmi smiled down at her son. His youthful smile greeted her back. "Good morning love," she said getting up from her bed.

"I suppose your excited abou the zoo today?" she asked him while she prepared to take a bath.

"Yes Yes Yes Mommy!" was his enthusiastic reply. "Well honey go wake up Sesshoumaru and let me

take my bath and then we can go ok?" she asked her son smiling again. "ok!" was his only reply as he zipped out of the room so fast that if

you didn't look closel you wouldn't notice that it was a little boy.

But Inuyasha wasn't a normal boy, he was born a hanyou, or half demon. He had long silver hair and piercing golden eyes that had

sparkles in them from the youth and innocence he still had. He didn't face many problems yet for him being different but it was only a

matter of time before he started asking why he was different. Or why he had dog ears and some kids didn't. His father was a very powerful

demon that owned a large company, and his mother was a beautiful woman

who fell in love with him working as a secretary in his office.

His father, Inutaisho, had fallen so in love with his mother that he proposed only after knowing her for a few months. Then later they had

Inuyasha. But Inuyasha had a brother who wasn't loved by his father like Inuyasha was. That brother was Sesshoumaru.

Finally after walking what seemed a mile, Inuyasha reached Sesshoumaru's bedroom door and instead of knocking to be polite he rushed

in and started bouncing on his bed which was already made, but Inuyasha didn't notice. Afterall he had the attention span of a fly.

Sesshoumaru walked out from his bathroom already dressed and a bathed. He gave Inuyasha a glare that clearly said, 'what are you doing

on my bed?' Inuyasha still didn't notice however, and was still jumping on Sesshoumaru's bed thinking he was in it. It was only when he

heard a cough behind him did he stop to look.

"Might you explain Inuyasha why you are jumping on my bed? And why are you in my room?" Came Sesshoumaru's cold yet still not really

icy words. Sesshoumaru was a beautiful demon, he was 16 years old but he still looked 10 and acted ten because full demons aged

differently. He had the same silver hair and piecring gold eyes as Inuyasha's, but his were colder and didnt hold the innocence Inuyasha's

did. He had lost it when his mother died when he was just shy of 7 years old. Then his father remarried barely three years later to a human,

and he felt no emmotion, not anymore.

Today though he was forced by his father to go to the zoo with his half brother and "mother." He detested it but he had to do whatever his

father said to, and he couldn't wait until he was no longer the heir but the CEO of hsi father's company so that he wouldn't have to listen to

his father anymore and his be around his love for humans. Inuyasha had stoped jumping on his bed and was just looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sent him a look and Inuyasha ran out laughing about whatever six year olds think are funny. Sesshoumaru sighed and went

down to breakfast to await to hear what they would do at the zoo and how long he would have to endure Inuyasha's squeals of delight

about how he liked the zoo and the pretty animals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up happy and chirpy. Today she would get to go to the street fair around 2 pm after they had lunch at a restaraunt. She got

up and ran down the stairs careful not to trip but them too excited to really not pay attention. She flew into the kitchen where her Momma

was making breakfast and sat down at the dinner table across from her daddy and to the left of her new baby brother Souta. She smiled at

her daddy, and he smiled back at her. Her father, Raye was a handsome man in his early thirties with raven/brown hair that rested down on

his shoulders. He had warm brown eyes and a kind smile. Souta was only 1/12 year old and he had a bit of his mom's and dad's brownish

blackish hair and light brown eyes he got from his mom. Kagome's mom, Akiko, had hair like Souta's, it was short like a bob. She had

light brown eyes (A/n: i dont know what her moms name or her eye color so if I'm getting it wromg sorry!) and she was in her early thirties

also she stood at 5 4, short compared to her husband at 6 2. Kagome herself had he father's eye and his hair but she got her smile from her

mom.

Kagome was excitedly swinging her legs back and fourth humming an unknown tune. She excitedly ate the breakfast her Mom put in

front of her then she ran up to her room to get ready for the fair that would take place later that day. Her dad was taking her to the fair

while her mom stayed home with Souta. She was so excited. After she finished dressing she got her hello kitty hat and went downstairs

ready for the fair.

Kagome got into the backseat of their SUV and buckled up. Her father climbed inot the front drivers seat and he buckled his seat belt and

started the car. And soon they were on their way to a restaraunt downtown close to the fair. Kagome again was humming s tune but this

time it was the song her father song to her every night to help her sleep. It was always soothing to her. Gazing around with her big innocent

eyes she watched the other cars in the road.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was the normal routine as always for Sesshoumaru. His father would arrive last and then they wouls start eating whatever the

cook Shelby would prepare for them. And then his Father Inutaisho would talk with his wife about anything from Inuyasha to his buisness.

Occasionally he would glance at Sesshoumaru or ask him how his school work was going. Sesshoumaru went to one of the most

expenisve schools in the country, and of course recieved the top grades. He did make his father proud but Inutaisho never told his son that,

he had to make his first born son tough to stand against anything so instead of saying he was proud of his son, he would always say you

could have done better. What he didn't know is that a certain little girl would touch Sesshoumaru's heart, and start

too slowly melt the ice that was forming around his heart.

Breakfast ended quickly which pleased Sesshoumaru. He hated listening to his father praise Inuyasha. On the way out he grabbed the hat

Inuyasha had forgot and when no one was paying attention he slid it on the little hanyou's head as he fell asleep in the expensive car that

belonged to his father. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha'so sleeping face and tried to remember how it felt to be so innocent but he couldn't

remember. The car started rousing Sesshoumaru from his silent musings, and then they were off to the zoo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is the first chapter of my first fic. PLease review and I'll have a new chapter up A.S.A.P.! I hope you guys liked it. I'm also working on another fic on top of this which will in my opinion be better than this one, this is just something to keep me occupied for the summer or when I'm bored. But please review!

Leena Faye


	2. Chapter 2 The ZooFair

chapter two 

I would just like to say to The Squabbit that i am not going to abandon this story it's just kinda of like a side story that I'm going ot be doing whilst i'm doing a another one. which could either be a sess/kag piaring or an inu/kag pairing.

Last Time:

The car started rousing Sesshoumaru from his silent musings, and then they were off to the zoo.

* * *

The drive was seemed to go on four hours and hours, but it was only a half hour drive. The back of his father's limo was fit for a king. It

had 4 DVD players, and a mini bar. Which wasn't full of liquor but water and juice. Inutaisho had cleaned the liquor out when Inuyasha

had been born because he didn't want his newborn son at the time to die. The interior of the limo was a fine material from some foreign

country that didnt stick to you when it was hot like leather or itch like wool it was some sort of a suede material, that was always cool to

the touch.

Today they had taken the stretch limo instead of the hummer limo, which was by far much bigger then the one they were currently riding in.

Inuyasha was doodling on some paper his mother had brought along for him to draw on so his usual hyper antics would be calmed down

bit before they reached the zoo. Of course when they would finally reach the zoo Inuyasha would be bouncing around like a ping pong ball.

Inuyasha was currently drawing a picture of a brown doggie he had dreamed about the previous night. Inuyasha had a happy smile on his

face as he kept drawing.

Sesshoumaru sat looking out the window, his head resting is his hand. He had a bored look on his beautful features. He sighed, but it was

quiet so no one probably heard it but Inuyasha but he was probably too busy with his drawing to notice. He watched the scenery pass by

in a vivid blur of colors.He closed his eyes enjoying the silence and waited for this day to be over.

* * *

Kagome watched the people walk in and out of the small little sushi restaraunt, she was yet again swingie her legs back and fourth humming

some tune or song. She was picking at her sushi with her chopsticks, eating a few bites here and there. She couldn't really eat when she

was excited, btu she ate a few bites so that she wouldn't hungry after the fair was over. She looked over to her father he was reading the

news paper to see what time the fair started. She couldn't wait until she could ride the ferris wheel. She had never been on one before. She

wasn't scared because she was at that age where you don't know fear until your taught it.

She couldn't hold in anymore so she turned to her father and asked,"Daddy can we go to the fair now? i ate some food pwease?" She gave

him the eyes and a bright smile. Her father was never one to deny her anything because he loved her. And when he saw her he caved like a

mine. He nodded once and that was it took for her to jump up from her seat taking along the napkin that was still tucked into her shirt. Her

father smiled at her and took the napkin and they went and threw their trash away and walked out to the car.

The fair was only a block away from the sushi place so they decided to walk, and this was a good idea considering that KAgome was

hyper and putting a child who was hyper in a car was not a good idea. They walked hand in hand until the fair was insight. It was huge. It

had a ferris wheel and a ride called the zipper that was huge. Cotton Candy and corn dog stands were littered everywhere. Kagomes eyes

filled with glee when she saw the huge stuffed animal prizes that were by the games section.

There was one particular stuffed animal that Kagome's eyes lit up everytime she saw it. It was a large stuffed Penguin that was fat and

cushy, just right for hugging. She asked her father to win it for her. The game was tossing rings onto the bottles. When you got three you

got a a small prize, when you got six you got a medium prize, if you got 10 then you got the bg prize or the penguin. each ring cost a dollar (

i dont know anything about japanese money so yeah). Her father tried the first time and missed, he tried again and missed. Finally he took

off his coat and set it on the counter. He handed the carny(its a street fair , but im gonna call them carnys) 10 bucks. He set his eyes in

concentration and threw again. He missed.

45 minutes and 40 bucks later, Kagome could be seen with a big stuffed penguin as big as she was. She looked up at her father smiled and

said," I love penguins thank-you so much daddy!" Her smile was big and happy as she dragged her father to the ferris wheel. Her father

was a little afraid of heights but again he was never one to deny her anything, so he climbed in with her.

* * *

They had been at the zoo for a total of 2 hours. First they saw the giraffes, then they saw the monkeys. They saw the tigers, they saw the

zebras, and now they were currently looking at the whales. Sesshoumaru just stood there watching Inuyasha sqeel in delight over each

andevery animal they visited. It was actually quite funny, but Sesshoumaru just let a smile slip when no one was looking. He was really

bored.

Inuyasha, however, was having the time of his life. Next they were going to see the penguins. He couldn't wait. He looked on at the whales

and watched as the swam gracefully through the huge tank. He pressed his hands and face up against the glass and smiled at the whale, and

he could have sworn the whale smiled. He giggled, and steped back from the tank ready to see the penguins.

His mother led them through the zoo, she was following a guide. She watched as Inuyasha was practically skipping. She could tell he was

anxious to see the penguins. Who could blame them they were adorable. She looked back at Sesshoumaru who was trailing a safe d

istance away, a look of boredom still present on his features. Youmi Tried to be a good mother to him but he pushed her away. She

wanted to comfort him, tell him it was o.k. to cry over his mother's death. A flash of sadness settled itself in eyes for a brief second. He

would come to her eventually she hoped. She turned back to look at Inuaysha, they had justa rrived at the penguin tank and he was having

so much fun. She smiled and laughed as he started dancing, he thought the penguins were dancing as well. It was adorable.

But as all good things come to an end so did the trip to the zoo, it was getting dark and it was time to get home and put Inuyasha to sleep

he was practically falling asleep where he was standing. Youmi called the limo driver and in five minutes flat he was at the zoo waiting for

them to board. Youmi buckled up Inuyasha and made sure Sesshoumaru was buckled up too. And then the limo started and they were off.

Youmi had decided to sit in the front so that she didn't wake up Inuyasha.

She sat with her hand in her hand looking out the window like Sesshoumaru had done a few hourse prior to that moment. But Youmi was

so lost in her world that she didn't notice that the driver was drunk. And she wasn't paying attention when he crashed into another

oncoming car.

* * *

Kagome and her dad were on their way home, but there seemed to be a traffic jam, so it was moving slowly. Fianlly they got close enough 

to the comontion to see the problem and saw a car crash. They saw the paramedics carry two people in body bags to the ambulence. And

hen finally they got through the jam and was up to their shrine. Her father layed KAgome down in her bed and kissed her on the forehead.

Kagome has falled asleep instantly.

* * *

Well there it is Chapter two. Please review, and thanks to keeper-of-mauve-paradise,The Squabbit, and PegasusRider who reviewed! Thank You again, and please review! Leena-Faye 


	3. Chapter 3 Catching Up

(**A/N**: _Right so its been awhile and looking over the pervious chapters, I don't even remember what I was writing about, but that doesn't matter cause I'll make it good no matter what. So right now Inuyasha's 14 he's in Junior High, and Kagome is well I don't really know her age, so let's just make her 14 and she will be starting High School next year too. Sesshoumaru lets make him 18 in human years, that means he's just finishing High school and will be starting college soon. So that sounds about right yes? Ok then on with the story, and I'll have another note at the end…oh yeah almost forgot, they're all human, its just so much easier that way, but they'll still have the hair color and everything)._

**_Chapter Three: Catching Up_**

Inuyasha woke up with a start. Sweat shined on his half dressed body. His hair was damp and heavy as he walked toward the bathroom to wash his face. His eyes were a little bloodshot. He hasn't had much sleep in the past few weeks. He was studying for the SATs coming up in a couple weeks.

He was trying really hard to get into a good private school like his father wanted him to, but if he didn't get accepted he didn't really mind because then he could still be with his best friend Miroku in high school.

He looked up into the mirror at his 14 year old face. He sighed, as he looked at the golden eyes and gleaming silver hair. It was something he had gotten from his father. The man who didn't care as much as he should. He was surprised he even ate dinner with them, being so busy at the office every since his mother had died.

The single thought of his mother jarred his memory back to the dream he was having. He couldn't really call it a nightmare, more like a haunting image replaying over and over in his mind.

He would never forget the day she had died. Although he could hardly remember anything. He remembered the little things. The way she wore her hair. Her smile. Her laugh. And especially…her hugs. A shaky breathe came from within his chest at the mere memory. He missed her.

But he would never forget her. He didn't have her, but he had his memory of her. And he would keep it until he faded with time. The day she died along with the Limo driver tore him to pieces, he didn't laugh or smile for a long time. But he got over it. If it weren't for his friends, he wouldn't be well Inuyasha,

Setting down the towel he had used to dry his face, he turned back to go into his room, turning the light off on the way. Settling into his bed he pulled the covers up to his waist and tried yet again to let sleep consume him.

* * *

It was his Senior year. Supposedly said to be the best year of your life in High School. But to him it was just another obstacle to get over on his way to the top. He wasn't saying that he didn't have a life. He went to a lot of parties, had the occasional one night stand. Then it was back to his studies no questions about it.

He hoped to one say take over his father's company "Taisho Industries." They did everything from stock to advertising to even more. His father was growing weary in his old years. He had after all lived 56 years so far. He had only stopped to reproduce an heir so his legacy would lead on. And that had been 18 years ago.

Here he sat now with his legged propped on the kitchen table eating a green apple and reading his calculus book. He wasn't a nerd, he just liked to get homework for the week out of his way so if something important popped up he wouldn't have a problem with a clear schedule.

Finishing his apple, he threw the core into a nearby trashcan on the left side of the table by the fridge. Suddenly sitting up, he looked around to see if Inuyasha or his father were around, or even any of the staff. Carefully he squatted down four paces to he right, one up and then two to the left kitty corner from the fridge. Opening a loose floorboard he pulled from it…his secret stash of laffy taffy.

He figured since he had eaten something healthy today (hence the apple) he could indulge in his weakness. He carefully restored the floorboard and walked back to his seat eating the taffy slowly and enjoying it.

While sucking on the taffy he let his mind wander. He hadn't been to a party in awhile. He needed a good distraction from life. Looking mentally through his little black book he checked to see who was free this week and who wasn't, not that it mattered to him though.

Sesshoumaru had never had a real relationship, well one that lasted over 4 months. And that was with Yura, a vile woman who he had found out only dated him for the sex. Not that he had minded that part, just when she started sleeping with his father did he get angry. So then and there Sesshoumaru had sworn off relationships and just had one night stands.

Finishing the last part of his taffy, he got up and threw his trash away, then gathered up his books to go to hs room and have a nice hot shower. He needed to relieve the unwanted stress that had taken over his body this week.

Turning on the hot water, he stripped himself of his clothes and got in. Taking some shampoo he lathered it into his hair, then proceeded to rinse it out. Next he took the conditioner and first ringing out the water smoothed it into his long mane and washed that out.

After he was done cleaning himself he let the hot water pound vigorously into his back massaging his troubles away…at least for the moment.

Turning off first the hot water then the cold, he grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped around his hips and walked back into his room from the connected bathroom.

He looked at the time and seeing it was getting late, picked up the phone and dialed a friend's number. He asked him if there was going to be a party tonight, and naturally there was. There was one every week.

Satisfied, he hung up the phone and dressed for the occasion. He had a simple long sleeved button up white shirt with thin blue vertical stripes. Underneath it was a white black muscle shirt. He put on some simple jeans and his watch on his left wrist. Slipping on his black Adios, he grabbed the keys to his Silver V8 Mustang.

* * *

Arriving at the party, he pocketed his keys and searched out someone to talk to. Spotting his friend Anthony from America, he headed over. Upon getting there he noticed the beautiful woman on his arm. Putting on a cool smirk, he introduced himself.

After awhile they left to go "talk." He found out her name was Ayame. She had brown hair with stunning green eyes. He listening to her talking, and follwed her lips when she smiled or laughed. They talked about pretty random things. One of them being how they never have enough socks.

When they reached an empty room, he pulled her in and slanted his mouth to hers for an Oscar-Winning kiss.

Pulling back she slapped him. And told him that she wasn't that kind of girl. The first that popped into his head when he heard this was 'you will be.' But it turns out they only talked for the entire night. It amazed Sesshoumaru. It was the first time since--ever that he had just talked with a girl. Had a really meaning conversation.

It was after that day Sesshoumaru's life changed. He was surprised how quickly he fell in love with Ayame. He had after all sworn off relationships. But there was something different about her that he was drawn to.

They spent every moment together. And for the first time since his mother had died, he felt truly happy with this amazing, wonderful, girl.

She too was a senior in highs cool. She planned on going to a small community college, not the big University he had plans for. She wanted to be personal assistant. While he wanted to take over his father's company. They were so different. She didn't have nearly as much money as he did. But it excited him to not be around the snobby stuck up rich people his father had tried to set him up with before.

He was in love, for the first time. And he liked it. He loved it. He felt more alive then he ever could. But it was all shattered, that one day. He found out she was going to America to study photography there, and was leaving him. She promised to call everyday, and write as well.

He of course believed it could last. Until one surprise visit to her he found her in bed with another man. She hadn't even given her virginity up to him, but here she was in the most blush-worthy position.

That day Sesshoumaru cracked. He went back to Japan and graduated with a highest honors and took over his father's business. He was now 24 and CEO executive, possibly the youngest there was ever.

He led his life as he had before he met Ayame, though with a bitter taste and a colder heart. Of course he never knew what was about to happen to him, they never do when it comes to love, and I mean love true love. Not the stuff that leaves you with a bitter taste, i mean the kind that keep you reaching for more.**

* * *

**

(**A/N**: _Okay so there is chapter three I'm going to be having chapter four up soon im almost finished writing it and don't worry eh its long lol…but yeah anways review cause it makes me want to update faster, and work on my writing. Mmkay? Alright then buh bye for now.)_


End file.
